ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramount Kids Channel/Movies
The following is the list of films that aired on the Paramount Kids Channel. List of films Original Movies: * A Blind Side (1997) * Blank Poof (1998) * SnowShoes (1998) * An Thirteen Year Ago (1999) * Friday Madness (1999) * Gone to Wind (2000) * Pop Starz (2000) * Octuplets (2000) * Cry Baby Lane (2000) * Talking Body (2000) * As Told by Ginger: Summer Camp Carprice (2001) * The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie (2001) * Zenon the Future Girl (2001) * Special Place (2001) * Go Ninja (2001) * Up, Up and Away (2001) * Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) * Sometimes with Leo (2002) * A Amazing Luck of Irish (2002) * Z2: Future Continues (2002) * Waiting for the Water (2002) * Agent Kelly (2002) * The Electric Piper (2003) * Eric the Million Cook Off (2003) * Z3: The Final Future (2003) * Lost in Time (2003) * Wild Kicks (2003) * Maniac Magee (2003) * The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * Where's a Place Are? (2004) * Pixie Dust (2004) * ThunderWorld (2004) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose, and Kaboom (2004) * The Adventures of Tommy and Lisa (2005) * Buffalo Dreams (2005) * Finder Keepers (2005) * Twicked (2005) * Drake & Josh Go Hollywood (2006) * The JimmyTimmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * Frozen (2006) * Sparx (2006) * Go Kid Go (2006) * Hamster Life (2006) * A Last Mimzie the Rabbit (2007) * The Naked Brothers Band: The Movie (2007) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels (2007) * How to Train your Dog (2007) * Shredderman Rules (2007) * The Last Day of Summer (2007) * Twicked Too (2007) * Roxy Hunter and the Secret of Shaman (2008) * The Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby (2008) * The Naked Brothers Band: Polar Bears (2008) * Island Lost (2008) * Pinked! (2008) * Girl vs Monster (2008) * Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid (2008) * Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle (2008) * Spectacular! (2009) * A Searching for Dad (2009) * Get a Clue (2009) * Crash! (2009) * Wendy the Witch Girl (2009) * Mr. Troop Mom (2009) * School Gyrls (2010) * Avalor High (2010) * Wizard World (2010) * Island Lost 2 (2010) * Safety First (2010) * Fred: The Movie (2010) * Best Player (2011) * Pizza Party! (2011) * 17 Again? (2011) * iParty with Victorious (2011) * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner (2011) * Big Time Movie (2012) * Hooks (2012) * Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) * Island Lost 3: The Finale (2012) * Rags (2012) * Teen vs. Zombies (2012) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (2013) * Nicky Deuce (2013) * Curious Things! (2013) * Flash Money (2013) * Avalor High 2 (2013) * Earthbound: Ness' Quest (2013) * Guess Who? (2013) * House of Anubis: Touchstone of Ra (2013) * Lonely Robot (2014) * Plan Change (2014) * Terry the Tomboy (2014) * A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) * Kids Beach Movie (2014) * Scream! (2014) * Santa Hunters (2014) * Splitting Adam (2015) * Everything is Ruff! (2015) * Race to the Finish Turbo (2015) * Genie in a Bikini (2015) * Kicking Foxes (2015) * Scaredy Cats (2015) * One Crazy Cruise (2015) * Sing Perfect (2016) * Rufus (2016) * Lost in the West (2016) * Sandy Wu: Ninja Warrior (2016) * It's My Life (2017) * Rufus 2 (2017) * Sing Perfect 2: Summer Vacation (2017) * Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library (2017) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * Blurt! (2018) * Summer of Rocks (2018) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) * Paramount's Perfenetic (2019) * Danny Phantom (2020) Theatrical Movies * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Race for Your Life Charlie Brown (1977) * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) * The Addams Family (1991) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) * Harriet the Spy (1996) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1997) * Good Burger (1997) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Snow Day (2000) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Clockstoppers (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * The Wolff Brothers Band (2002) * The Brothers Garcia Movie (2002) * Just for Kicks (2002) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * School of Rocks (2003) * Zoey 101 (2004) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) * Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) * Kicking and Let's Go! (2005) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Winx Club (2007) * Stardust (2007) * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) * Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) * Imagine That (2009) * The Last Airbender (2010) * Big Nate (2010) * Rango (2011) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) * Fun Size (2012) * The Great and Wonderful (2013) * Swindle (2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * The Spiderwick Chronicles 2 (2015) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Sky High (2015) * Swindle 2 (2015) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Monster Trucks (2017) Paramount Feature Animation * Frankie Stein (2010) * Spirit: Twilight Stallion (2012) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2013) * Frankie Stein 2 (2014) * Zombies (2014) * Hedgy Hedgehog (2015) * Meet the Jeffersons (2017) * Frankie Stein 3 (2017) Category:Paramount Kids Category:Movie Lists Category:Lists